


Worth the Wait

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Things were more concentrated, during the war.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "all that I've waited for"

“I did love Peggy, you know,” said Steve, softly, in the dark.

They were sitting on the roof of Stark Tower, on the edge of the platform that held Tony’s armor machines, and looking out over the city. It was a crisp fall night, so they’d brought mugs of hot chocolate and several blankets, bundling together against the side of the building.

“I don’t know if I was _in love_ with her,” Steve continued. “We didn’t… Things were more concentrated, during the war. We never knew if we’d live through the day, and the way things were… I could have had a future with Peggy, when the war ended.”

“Yeah,” Tony said, just as softly. He could see it, too – Steve would have come home a hero, then probably retired, gone to art school on the GI bill, had a couple of kids with Peggy and been a fantastic father.

“But,” Steve said, after a long moment, “if I had known that all this was waiting, if I’d known that _you_ were waiting… I don’t think I’d have been so scared of going in the ice.”

“I’m sure you’d have been just as happy unfrozen, Capsicle,” said Tony.

Steve smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. “Of course I wouldn’t.” 

THE END


End file.
